This application relates generally to gateway devices. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to an advanced gateway device and methods for using and accessing devices and services via the advanced gateway device.
The proliferation of electronic and communication-enabled devices has presented new opportunities and new challenges for users. Many devices are specially designed to communicate with proprietary networks, servers, portals, or nodes to provide various services or functionality. Each electronic device in a home, office, or other location may communicate using varied protocols or standards that are incompatible with other devices in the home, office, or other location.
Similarly, some communications to or from a location may be blocked by firewalls, filters designed to block unsolicited bulk emails (“UBE”), also known as spam filters, and the like. Configuration of these firewalls, filters, and/or other devices may require considerable expertise. Furthermore, some electronic devices may generate communications in protocols or standards that are incompatible with other devices or infrastructure at a particular location. Thus, some communications-enabled devices may be unable to communicate with networks or devices due to software, hardware, or infrastructure limitations at a particular location.